The regret i will always feel (or will i)
by nerdgirl070709
Summary: Ahsoka has always felt guilt over the death of the Jedi, always believing she should have died along side them, or that she could have prevented it all together, she might just get her wish, when she, Ezra, Kanan and my oc, Roe Milaz, are thrown back in time to when the council is discussing whether or not to expel Ahsoka.
1. The discovery

**Hi, this may be my first fanfic but I have been writing for a long time, and so this isn't so impersonal you may call me Shelly.**

_Summary: Ahsoka has always felt guilt over the death of the Jedi, always believing she should of died along side them, or that she could of prevented it all together, she might just get her wish, when she, Ezra, Kanan and my oc, Roe Milaz, are thrown back in time to when the council is discussing whether or not to expel Ahsoka._

Roe milaz:

Species: Trandoshan.

Skin color:Orange.

Eye color: Purple.

Lightsaber:She wields 2 double bladed bronze lightsabers.

Lightsaber form: Soresu and Djem So.

Clothes: A light blue shirt with a painting of the rebellion symbol ( mainly purple and red) a dark blue skirt, grey leggings, combat boot, leather jacket and a clone era helmet with the Jedi symbol painted on ( black).

Age: 9.

Master: Ahsoka Tano.

Disability: Deaf.

**Also **_speaking, _signing and _**talking with the force**_

* * *

(Ahsoka's pov) Me and Roe were practicing with Kanan and Ezra meditating near by, when I suddenly felt light headed, and saw a bright flash, I heard Roe groan, I quickly got up and checked on her, after making sure she was okay I looked around, and then nearly sobbed when I noticed the council, I pushed my emotions down and focused on Roe, who was slowly getting to her feet, after she got up she lightly tapped me on my shoulder, asking in code where we were, I had to spell tap the words since we didn't have code for time travel, she looked at me weirdly when I finished, that's when I noticed Mace Windu has his lightsaber pointed at me, and had apparently been trying to question me.

" _I am sorry, I was not paying attention, will you please repeat the question?" _I asked, he glared at me, _" the question was who are you and her?" _Master Windu said, _" I think you know who I am and that's why you have your lightsaber pointed at me but I will answer anyway, Ahsoka Tano, and this is Roe Milaz." _I said,_ " Impossible Padawan Tano is 16, you are at least 30 years old." _Master Windu said, _"Apparently the force decided that it was done with what was happening and sent us back in time, at least that's what I came up with." Kanan said, _I didn't even notice he was here, _" That doesn't change the fact that she is a traitor." _Master Ki-Adi-Maundi said, _" oh, so at least we have a date, am I expelled yet?" _I questioned, ignoring the pain I felt from that sentence, _" No, we were just discussing that actually." _Master Kenobi said, _" Excuse me while I talk to Roe." _I said, before kneeling down in front of Roe and started signing.

" Do you still have the report you did on my trial a couple years back?"I questioned, " Yes, in fact it's on my data pad." Roe signed, before taking out her data pad and opening it to the report, this report had the evidence that Anakin found and Roe pointing out several weaknesses and inconsistencies in the evidence Tarkin presented, when she found it, she handed it to Master Windu who had walked to stand by me, when he scrolled down he was shocked at how long this report was, it took him around 10 minutes to finish reading it, by that time I had sat on the floor and Roe had climbed on my lap and promptly fell asleep, he then handed it to Master Yoda, _" seams to be more adept at seeing things from an outside angle then Skywalker." _Master Windu said, _" You know you can give the rest of the council a run down so we don't spend 2 hours here waiting for everyone to read the exact same thing." _Ezra said, Master Windu glared at him with more venom then when he glared at Anakin, but did as requested anyways,_ " has pointed out several inconsistencies in the evidence, including the fact that Tarkin said that Padawan Tano used a mind trick to get the clone to open the door then proceeded to cut him down, there was no way Padawan Tano had her lightsabers, and not to mention the fact that there was no gaurds at the cell, in fact the last patrol reported that she seamed to be in a deep sleep not 5 minutes before the alarm went off, thus waking Padawan Tano from her sleep, she spotted the key card outside her cell and understandably assumed that her master had left it there, and it would have made no sense for her to escape anyway as she was upholding her innocence and escaping would have tarnished that view, another inconsistencie is that she supposedly killed several clones in her escape yet when they were shooting at her she never deflected back at them, and 3 clones reported she ran into them but proceeded to run the other direction, everything she was seen doing doesn't fit what she was being accused of, also lists that while yes she was seen with Assaij Ventress, Ventress has helped a member of the council before, Master Kenobi when he was captured by Maul and Oppress, so that doesn't necessarily prove anything, and that no one ever even thought of getting in contact with Ventress to hear her side of the story, after all Padawan Tano's story makes more sense then ours but the one inconsistency is that why would Ventress betray her after Padawan Tano was going to keep her side of the deal, she also then gives us someone who we should check out, Barris Offee." Master Windu explained,_ many masters looked astounded at the little girl in my arms, who was still oblivious to the world, _" look into this, we will, Master Windu and Master Koth track down Ventress you will, call Master Undli go check on her Padawan we will, and call Master Skywalker to bring his Padawan to the halls of Healing we will."_ Master Yoda said, " Mr. Jaurrus you mentioned something was happening in your time, what is it?" Master Ti asked, I looked down, remembering what happened, _" Order 66." _Kanan said in a pain full voice, this caused them to look at each other with concern, _" What is order 66?" _Master Fisto asked, I bite down a sob, _" the purge of the Jedi order." _I said, they all looked like they were about to throw up, _" Happen, how did this?" _Master Yoda asked, I couldn't say it, neitger could Kanan, a few tears escaped my eyes, this apparently woke up Roe.

(Roe's POV) I woke up to the feeling of Soka crying, I knew that could only mean one thing, order 66 had come up, I got up from her arms, wrapping my own around her, talking to her through the force,** " Your going to be okay, Soka, you will be fine, we can stop it."** I said, **" I know we can, but that doesn't take away the pain, the feeling of betrayal and confusion I felt coming from them that fateful day, I felt Katooni, Petro, Byph,Ganodi, Zatt and Gungi, they deserved better, they were good kids, I remember Katooni she was so respectful and kind, almost always listened to her superiors, she would have made a good Padawan, all of them would have." **Soka said, I looked up and saw Master Plo, probably the master i know the most about, whenever I used to ask about Soka's past, she would tell me stories about him, Master Skywalker, or Master Kenobi, and of course a few others but these were the ones that appeared the most, I signed behind Soka's back, "Do you sign?" I asked, he stared at me for a second and then looked over me, I glanced behind me, he was talking to Kay, that is a no, as I focused on calming Soka, just as Ezzy knelt down, " no one here signs, Roe, their calling in a translator, but for now my limited knowledge will have to do." He signed in broken language, Soka was teaching those who I would be work with the most sign if they didn't already, Sabine being the only one in the ghost crew that did, why couldn't she be the one sent back with us, I nodded, Soka seamed to be trying to hide her emotions again, I could hear the vibrations of her trying to calm herself by reassuring herself,** " Soka, no one here signs, and I think Master Plo wants to talk to you."**I said, this caused her to rein in her emotions, " What do you want to say to them?"She signed, " nothing, I just wanted to calm you down."I said, " I'm sorry I should have more control of my emotions after all this time."she apologized, " I understand, remember I felt the same when my uncle betrayed my parents to the empire."I reassured, she smiled at me and then got up, she took one look at Master Plo then threw herself onto him, I giggled, at least I think I did.

(Master Plo's Pov) I stood in shock as lil'Soka threw herself on me, _" I haven't felt your presence in over 2 decades, I didn't realize how much I missed it until now."_ She said, _" Are you okay?" _I asked, _" It will always be hard for me to talk about order 66, I have long since accepted this."_ Ahsoka said, _" Maybe it would be best if you took Roe and waited outside." _Master Kenobi suggested, as Ahsoka finally pulled away from me, _" I think that would be a good idea." _Ahsoka agreed, as Roe attaches herself to Lil'Soka's leg when Master Fisto got to close by accident, poor little one, she is clearly not used to all of this light, Ahsoka and Roe walked out, they were barley out of the door when Master Windu started questioning,_ " what is order 66, and how did it manage to purge the Jedi?"_Master Windu asked, _" The clones had inhibitor chips in their heads, this forced them to betray the Jedi, very few removed their chips after one clone uncovered the plot, unfortunately the clone was killed, it is believed that someone slipped him drugs that made him unable to communicate properly, only 3 that we know of, Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor, they were forced to raid the temple where no one survived, not even the younglings, and on the battlefield only the most aware of the their surroundings survived, and I and Ahsoka survived because of others, me because of my master and Ahsoka because of Rex." said, _several masters were looking down, Ti and Gallia were openly sobbing, _" no wonder Ahsoka was so distressed."_I said, wondering how these manged to go on after all of that,_ " May I ask who your master was?" _Master Ti asked through her sobs, _" Master Depa Billaba." He answered shortly,_ I glanced over at Master Windu, to most he still looks the same, but I could see past that, he was hurt, _" And she passsed?" _Master Ki-Adi-Maundi asked, _" Yes." Kanan _said, that's when we got an alret that Master Undli was requesting enterance.

* * *

**I hope I captured the essence of each character, I am a huge fan of Ahsoka's, though Master Plo is a close second, maybe it's because I just love their relationship, also does anyone notice that when he talks to Ahsoka his voice seams a bit lighter, oh and this is probably a bad idea but I want to start on a story as soon as this one is finished so I will be holding a voting system for the ideas:**

**The love of a family: A story where the order is strangely protective of their own, and will give anything for each other.**

**The hope which never dies: in which The youngligs decide that they are gonna help their favorite Padawan.**

**Reflection: In which every member reflects on their biggest mistakes as they are dying during order 66.**

**There is a large chance i will do all of these stories at one point but this is just to see which one i should do first.**


	2. The failure

**Hi, so i will try to do weekly updates, and yes i did publish yesterday but i have some time today, onto the story.**

**WARNING: Mentions of self harm.**

* * *

(Master Luminara Undli's POV) I requested to be let in to the council chambers, it took 3 minutes before i was let in, i noticed a trandoshan girl and a togruta woman outside the chambers, i figured they were leaving and went inside, i noticed 2 humans, one with raven hair and elgeric blue eyes, and man with brown hair and teal eyes, _"I was summoned?" I asked, bowing, "Master Unduli, information, new we have gained, a couple a friends from a different time." _Master Yoda said, i looked at the 2 humans, one was wearing an orange jumpsuit and the other was wearing a green shirt with beige pants [ I think this is accurate], _"I assume these are our friends?"_ I asked,_ "Yes, they have told us that Padawan Offee may be behind the bombing, we want you to confront her."_ Master Windu said, i looked at him in shock, Barris, the girl who dreams of being a healer, the girl who was caring and loving could lose her way,_ " May i request backup just in case?"_I asked, _"Master Tinn will go with you." _Master Windu said,i nodded, Master Tinn got up and we proceeded to walk to Barris' room,i rung the bell, _"Enter." _She said, we walked in, she was meditating on the floor, _"Hello, Masters."_She greeted and got up, leaving her lightsaber on the stand, _" Hello Barris, the council has requested that we search your room."_ master Tinn said, _" Why?"_she questioned, _" Padawan Tano says she contacted you during her escape, and that you were the one to have informed her of the warehouse where she was captured, and several witnesses have come forward saying that Ventress attacked, Tano says Ventress attacked her, the only other person who knew where either one of them were was you."_Master Tinn said, Barris looked nervous, I walked over to her bed and looked through it, Master Tinn walked over to a pot that was by the door, Barris was watching him intently, he picked up something, I felt his weary, he turned around, he had Ventress lightsabers.

* * *

(Ahsoka's POV) Roe was practically jumping off the walls when the council walked out, she **REALLY** wanted to meet several of them,( Master Plo, Master Ti, and Master Kenobi), this caused Master Yoda to chuckle, _" Energetic young one, she is."_ He said, as the translator had FINALLY gotten there ( because author forgot.) and was now helping Roe talk with Master Kenobi, who was all to delighted to talk to her, my guess is because of her stark difference between me and Anakin, _" Yes, she is."_ I said, looking at him but keeping a close eye on her, _" Long, how far is she in her training?" _Master Yoda asked, _" uhh… about 3 years I believe, though she is excellent at lightsaber combat and politics, I would even go as far as saying she is a mini Master Kenobi."_ I said, _" Go,we must, to check on Master Skywalker and Your younger self."_Master Yoda said,_ " just call me Fulcrum, it will make it easier."_ I said, going over to Roe, to tell her that the council had to leave, _" Master Koth will escort all of you to rooms, he will also leave you com links so that we may contact you when needed." _Master Ti said, almost toppling over as Roe ran past her, _" sorry, I normally try to have her work out her engry by training but we were pulled from that." _I said as she regained her balance, _" If you wish, later you can demonstrate Padawan Bridger and Padawan Milaz's skills." _She said,_ " that would be wonderful, though I must warn you, Roe has her own style." _I said, she simply nodded, as Master Koth led us to the rooms, he handed each of us a com link, minus Roe, and then left I assume to meet up with the council, I immediately turn to Kanan, _" should we inform them of Palpatine?" _I asked, as Roe and Ezra were exploring the rooms, _" i dunno, we might want to find proof first, they have believed us so far."_ Kanan replied, I sighed, _" I'll meditate on it." _I said, walking to a random room, and going inside.

* * *

( Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's POV) Me and the rest of the council walked to Anakin's and Ahsoka's room, apparently in the report it stated that Ahsoka had received multiple untreated injuries, and that we should, to put it more nicely, be more aware of our own order's mental health, we got to their room is less then 5 minutes, Master Windu knocked, Anakin answered, _" Hello, Masters."_He said, taking notice that all but one of the council was there, _" To see you and your Padawan, we have come."_Master Yoda said, _" Come on in."_ Anakin said, moving out of the way, Ahsoka was by the window, staring out of it, her knees were pulled up by her chest, I saw several of the healers on the council cringe, obviously that is not the best position to be when you are injured, _" Hi."_She greeted shortly, looking at us, when I saw her eyes, I just wanted to scoop her up and hold her, her eyes were dim, and they looked sad, but looking closer I could see that she was in pain, _" Padawan Tano, evidence has been presented that you are innocent, and thus this council will not be expelling you, however it has also come to our attention that you are injured, and thus you will transferred to the halls of healing."_ Master Fisto said, Ahsoka's eyes lit up when she heard that she was being cleared, of course when she heard that she would have to go to the halls of healing they dimmed a bit but not as much as before, _" it has also come to our attention that you might be self harming, and as such we are checking now." _Master Ti said, as she, Gallia, Fisto, and Allie advanced on her, Ahsoka curled into herself, Shaak had apparently been prepared for that and quickly injected her with a slight sedative, Master Fisto took off her gloves, revealing self harm wounds and several bruises, her left arm was at a weird angle, Kit looked pained as he gently picked up the 16 year old girl, who was still quite out of it.

* * *

( As Ahsoka is waking up/ Anakin's POV) Ahsoka had started to stir a second ago, and I am mentally preparing myself for the tears, _"Mhm.. what happened?"_ She said tiredly, before sitting straight up, _" Shh, your alright, no one is going to hurt you."_I said as i quickly brought her into my arms, soothing her as best as I could, she seemed less tense when she realized where she was,_ " I'll make us some tea."_ I said, although I was never really a fan of tea, I knew it would help calm nerves in this situation, I eventually decided to make one from mandolore, which is good and calms nerves, _" What do you think will happen?" _Ahsoka asked, as she nursed her tea,_ " I don't know snips, I really don't know, but I promise you, I will stay by you until the end."_ I said to the girl who I considered my little sister, she just smiled at me with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, we finished our tea, she handed me her mug and walked over to the window, as I was washing the mugs, someone knocked on the door.

* * *

( Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious's POV) _**Something has gone wrong.**_

* * *

**Sorry, I meant to publish this yesterday, and I also noticed several mistakes in the first chapter, and I am unsure on how to edit it, if someone could tell me please.**


	3. The twist

**Hello again, i really don't have anything to say.**

* * *

(Ahsoka's [the younger] POV) I felt extremely lightheaded, I tried to struggle against Master Fisto, but i was too weak to break free, besides, most likely someone else would have caught me again, _" Shh, little one, everything will be alright."_Master Fisto soothed, as he seemed to be sending me sleep suggestions, as I found myself becoming more and more sleepy, _" No, I don't want to sleep." _I said, fighting it as much as I could, _"We'll take care of everything little one, just rest, it will be fine."_Master Fisto said, i finally succumbed to sleep.

(Master Kit Fisto's POV) I looked down at the teenage girl in my arms, as i rushed to the halls of healing, ignoring the looks of resentment, hatred, and fear thrown her way, sometimes it would be a look of concern. But these were mainly from Master's and Knights, the Padawans and Younglings just listen to the media, you see, despite what the public thinks, the Order is **VERY** protective of our own, which is why that we will do pretty much anything for them, you could even see this trait in Ahsoka, when she sacrificed herself for the younglings earlier this year, this actually sent the council into full blown panic when we found out that she had been captured by Hondo, mainly cause he's a pirate, and she's a very pretty togruta girl, in fact, Master Windu made her spend 3 weeks in the halls of healing to make sure she wasn't raped, we finally arrived at the halls of healing, one healer greeted us, _ "What is the problem?" _She asked in a very serious voice, _"She has multiple untreated injuries and has been self-harming_."I said, passing Ahsoka to her, _"we'll have her placed in the suicide prevention hall."_ She said, then started yelling orders at others, "_Failed one of our own, we have, too young is she."_Master Yoda said, watching sadly has the young girl was placed on a hologurney, _"We should probably go check on Master Undli, Master Tinn and Padawan Offee."_Mace said, he often tries to cover up his concern with his sternness, we all nodded, he then contacted Master Tinn, _"This is Master Saesee Tinn."He answered, "Have you determined whether or not Padawan Offee is the traitor?"_ Mace asked, _" We found Ventress's lightsabers in her room, but…"Saesee said._

* * *

(Master Saesee Tinn's POV) I turned to look at Barris who is looking at me fearfully, that's when i notice a light red glow under her clothes, "_Padawan Offee, why are you glowing?I questioned, _she tried to run past to get to to the door, i stopped her, Luminara walked over, taking the girl into her arms, i turned around as she took her shirt off, i heard her gasp and remove something, Barris becoming strangely compliant, then she put the shirt back on, _"You can turn back around."_Luminara said, i did so, apparently Barris had fallen asleep, Luminara laid her on the bed, and then turned to me, she held up a black necklace with needles in the back of it, what was really shocking is that they had pieces of skin and blood on them, i recognized it has a sith artifact that has been long since thought destroyed, it was used to mind control people, how Barris got this, i don't know, i heard my comlink go off, i answered, _"This is Master Saesee Tinn." I said, " Have you determined whether or not Padawan Offee is the traitor?"_Mace asked, _"We found Ventress's lightsabers in her room, but we also found the ada necklace on Barris."_I said,_ " Okay, what is going on?"_I heard Anakin ask, clearly getting frustrated by being out of the loop, i chuckled a little, Anakin has always been impatient, _ " Bring her to the halls of healing, Windu out."_Mace said,_ "I'll take her." _Luminara said, as she handed me the ada, i made sure i didn't touch the needles, as even the smallest prick can cause you to fall into the control of another, no one really knows how this thing works.

* * *

(Fulcrum's POV) I was just about done with meditating when Roe came in, "Kanan Wants to talk to you." She signed, "Thank you Roe." I replied, getting up, and walked out behind her, Kanan was sitting on the couch, "Please leave Roe." Kanan signed, him almost being completely fluent in sign language, She just smiled and went into a different room, i assume to find Ezra, _"what's wrong?" _I asked, _" We need to talk about what to do about Darth Sidious."_Kanan said,i sighed, _"Well, let's start with what we know, 1:He wants Anakin has his apprentice. 2: Me and Obi-Wan are in the way. 3: He started the clone wars to weaken the galaxy so that he could take control of it."_I said, ironically enough that's when our comlinks went off, _"This is fulcrum."I said_, "This is Kanan Jarrus." Kanan sai, just as Roe and Ezra came out, Roe sat down on my lap, and started playing with my lekku, i didn't mind too much, as she only did this when she was nervous, _" The council is read to view Padawan Bridger's and Padawan Milaz's training." Master Kenobi said, "Which training room?"_I asked, "_Training room b-963."_Master Kenobi said,_ " we will be there in 10 minutes." I said_.

* * *

**I hope this is good, i am trying to make fairly long chapters.**

**Ahsokalives2223 out.**


	4. Story time

**Hello, story time.**

* * *

(Roe's POV) Me, Kay, Ezzy And Soka walked to the training rooms, I was taking in everything that I could see, I noticed people giving me weird looks, which isn't very surprising, Trandshan's are mostly known for our violence and hunting, Soka had once signed to me that she had been captured by Trandoshan hunters, I always feel bad when I find out about the hunters,I was snapped out of my thoughts when we arrived at the training room, the entire council was there, and a translator, one of them apparently spoke because the translator started signing, " this is just to see where they need to approve and their strong points, they will also take a couple of test, Math and history." She signed,I looked up at Soka, she smiled down at me, **" Don't worry, you will do fine, you exceed many Padawans."** Soka said through the force, I looked back at the translator, " you will start by going through the forms." She said, I got nervous again, I may use soresu and Djem So, but I have mainly come up with my own form, I call it the daja, apparently Soka had told them so as the translator started signing again, " You can show them your form." She signed [ I am irritated with writing she, so name] I signed, " what is your name?" I asked, " Maylen." Maylen said, I nodded and smiled at her, " You and Ahsoka will start." Maylen signed, " Do I use both my sabers?" I asked, she asked the council, "You can use both your sabers for your own form, but one will do for the first 7." She answered,I nodded, as Soka led me to the middle, we began the forms, **"You're doing great."** Soka said, as we finished with the original 7 forms, we moved to the form i came up with, i took out my second Saber, turning on the dual sabers, i fell into it, using defence into offence, i utilized the force more, this helped when you are short, we ended the forms and bowed to each other, before walking back to the side, "That form is good." Maylen signed.

(Fulcrum's POV)

" That form is amazing with duel and actually works for her strengths and her weaknesses, and she is really advanced for her age."Master Kenobi said, i smiled down at the girl, who was staring intently at Maylen who was signing at her, Kanan and Ezra walked into the middle going through the forms, they finished pretty fast, _" Next is dueling." _Master Windu said, i nodded, looking down at Roe, we moved back to the middle again, we both fell into our preferred styles, and began the duel, this lasts about 5 minutes before i disarmed her, the same goes for Kanan and Ezra, their evaluation continues much like this, me and Roe will go up, do the exercise, and then Kanan and Ezra will go up, and do the same thing, this lasted for an hour before they decided they had seen enough, which may have something to do with the fact that Roe is getting visbelly tired,_ "Leave you may, go to the dining hall, and eat you may," _Master Yoda said, the translator telling Roe the exact same thing, she seems excited at the prospect of food, though too tired to walk, so i picked her up, waiting for the council to exit as a show of respect, before heading to the dining hall, Ezra and Kanan following closely behind me.

* * *

(Master Mace Windu's POV) Me and Eeth went to coursant under-levle 1315, to try and track down Ventress, suprisingly it didn't take us long to find her, though she of course didn't want to talk to 2 council members, _" We're not here to harm or to arrest you, we just want answers."_Eeth said, soothingly to her, although she tecnilly was never a Jedi, she is lost, and well, what can i say? We want to help her,_ "I take it this is about Skywalker's Pet?"_ She questioned, we nodded_, "We just need your side of the story."_I said gently, she sighed before beginning to talk, _" I was originally going to turn her over for a bounty, i was only interested in the money and a little bit of revenge, but when i realized that if you got her you were going to abandon her and leave her for dead, even if she didn't realize it, i couldn't let her go through the same thing i did, so i decided to help her clear her name, we went to that holo-booth where she contacted a Jedi, i believe her name was Barris, she was the one who told us to go to the warehouse, she said she had found a lead, that Letta Turmond had visited that warehouse in the months before the bombing, when we got there we seperated, i had held up my end of the bargain, which was i help her clear her name and she talks to you about clearing mine, i was never really interested in it, as i know the likelihood of me ever being cleared as a terrorist is none, but i didn't want her thinking i had gone soft, and i left the area, in an alleyway not far from the warehouse, i heard something behind me, i thought she had come to talk more, so i turned around, when i did someone attacked me from behind, took my lightsabers and my mask, not just anyone can sneak up behind me, it had to be another jedi."_She finished, _"Thank you for your coorupation, this will be put in your file, also, we have every intention on clearing you."_Eeth said, she looked shocked at us for a moment as we walked away, heading back towards the temple.

* * *

( Master Plo Koon's POV) Me, Shaak, Kit and Stass were assigned to talk to Lil'Soka when she woke up as Yoda, Adi, Ki-Adi, Agen, Obi-Wan and Saesee explain things to Anakin, we were sitting by her bedside, her arms were chained to the bed as per-protocol, and she has bandages wrapped around her chest, according to the healers, she should be waking up soon,_ "How are we going to explain to a 16 year old suicidal girl that her future self along with 3 others told us this, without confusing the hell out of her?"_ Kit asked, [What? Their jedi masters, not saints, they will curse, heck i am extremely Christian and i curse all the time], and he made a good point, she's already tramatized, this will just confuse her, or she won't believe us, that is a very real possibilty as well, _"Maybe we should lie for now, tell her people came foward with more evidence, and that while she was on the run, we serched her room looking for evidnece, we found a knife and her diary, after all it is not entirely a lie."_Stass said, we nodded, although it is not the complet truth, it is all we could do without confusing her, we watched her for another 3 mintues, before she finally began stirring, at first it was just small twiches, then she woke up, she gasped, trying to surge forward, but the cuffs stopped her, Kit and Stass leapt to their feet, trying to calm her, _" Shh, it is okay, nobody is going to hurt you."_ Stass soothed, as she and Kit rubbed soothing circles on her arms,_ "Why am i cuffed to the bed?"_She asked clearly confused and distressed,_ " Lil'Soka, we searched your room, looking for evidence, we found your diary and knife."_I said gently, her face turned from one of confusion to one of fear, in her diary she stated that she was fearful that if her habit was ever found out that she would be expelled, this, of course, is an unfounded fear but depression can affect the thinking of an individual to the point where they no longer think logically, honestly the council needs to stop sending anyone under 20 into war, Ahsoka is a prime example, as her diary only dates back to when she is 15,and according to the healers, her earliest self-inflicted scar is just from 6 months ago, my guess is that the war finally got to her, _" Several people came forward with evidence that has helped clear your name."_ Kit said.

* * *

(Anakin's POV) _"What is happening?"_ I demanded, I have not been able to see my Padawan and people are talking about 4 people that no one knows walking around,_ "Eariler today, 4 people appered in the chambers, 2 human male, 1 togruta female and 1 trandshan female, they were from the future, 1 was Ahsoka Tano, they revealed several things, presented evidence that proved Ahsoka's innocence and pointed out several inconsistencies in Tarkin's argument." Master Mundi_ said, i stood there in action.

* * *

**Bye**


	5. The pain

**Okay, I have a new found respect for fanfiction authors, this is hard.**

* * *

( Senator Padmè Amidala's POV) I have been trying to get in contact with the Jedi Council, or even Ani, but no one has answered, and I am tired of waiting, it has been 3 days since Ahsoka was captured, and the senate is in an uproar, Tarkin has been demanding that they force the council to hand Ahsoka over, which I don't know how he is going to do that, they are Jedi and he is an idiot. I am headed to the temple right now, I will know what is happening, I walked up the temple steps, I, of course, was greeted by Temple guards, _" Senator Amidala, what is your business here?" _One asked, _" I was asked by Master Anakin Skywalker that if it came down to it, would I represent Padawan Ahsoka L. Tano a couple days ago, I have not heard anything back, I was wondering if I could request an audience with the council, or a council member."_ I responded, they looked at each other, then back at me, _" I will go talk to them and see what I can do."_ He said, before turning and leaving.

* * *

( Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's POV) Anakin finally calmed down from his shock, _" How did that happen?"_He questioned,_ " We don't exactly know, but we believe the force sent them back, to prevent events that are, for right now confidential, but why now and not the beginning of the clone wars? We have no idea."_ Ki-Adi said, Anakin looked just as confused as we felt, _"And why was it necessary to carry my Padawan halfway across the temple? When you could have just commed me and ask me to get her examined for injuries during the wait?"_ Anakin asked, _"We needed to move fast, we didn't want suspicions to be arose before we could properly handle the situation, especially such delicate one." _Agen said, Anakin sighed,_ " May i please see her? The healers aren't letting me in."_He said, for once being polite,_ "That was at our requests, we didn't want to stress her out anymore then we already have, and we needed her to be calm when she was spoken to, and yes, now you may see her, Master Koon, Master Fisto, Master Ti and Master Allie should be done by now."_ Adi said, he smiled briefly, before leaving, we were about to discuss more when a temple guard came in, bowing_, " Senator Amidala is requesting to talk to this council."_ He said, _"Did she say why?"_ I asked,_ "She says that Master Anakin Skywalker had asked her to represent Padawan Ahsoka Tano if she was expelled, she grew worried as 3 days has passed since she was in contact with Master Skywalker, she tried to get into contact with the council, none of her transmissions were answered."_ He said, _"What is your name, guardian?" _Ki-Adi asked, _" Alceh Mya."_ He responded, _"Let her in."_ Agen said, Alceh nodded leaving the chambers.

* * *

(Fulcrum's POV) After we ate, we headed back to our rooms, i put Roe down for a nap, she was exhausted, i normally train her pretty harshly but the council had us training for 2 hours, the most i had ever trained her is 1 hour, i always make sure that i never train her beyond her limits, and this is way beyond her limits, i meditated for a couple of hours, before working on getting evidence against Palpatine, which isn't going so well, that old man really covers his tracks, no matter, he won't succeed in killing the Jedi, not as long as i have a chance of preventing it, i was hacking his system when Kanan came in, _" How are we going to stop him? We both never completed our training, and he is a sith lord, who killed FOUR council members!"_He said, _ "The first thing your going to do is calm down, you are not helping by panicking, and second we are going to do our best, i left once, and that is my greatest regret, and now i have a chance of preventing so much horror from happening and damn me if i don't take it, i felt the death of Master Plo, Master Secura, Master Fisto, Katooni, Petro, Byph, Ganodi, Zatt, Gungi and so many more that i considered my family."_I said,i reached out into the force to calm myself, _"Hey, it's okay, i didn't mean to upset you."_Kanan said, trying to sooth me, i know that he wasn't as affected as me, as he was more of a true then i ever was, only really close with his master, i was maybe a little too close with too many people, i don't regret that, i can never regret that, _"It is fine, i will be fine, i can prevent this and so can you, we will save them, even if it's the last thing we do."_ I said, smiling at him, before focusing once again on the datapad.

* * *

(Master Stass Allie's POV) I stared sadly at the little girl who was cuddled deeply in her founder's arms, as far as the restraints would allow anyway, seeking comfort from the only person who was offering it, me, Kit and Shaak all moved closer to the bed, sending out waves of compassion, love and belief to her, she calmed down, she straightened herself up, turning to face us, _"Thank you… for everything."_ Ahsoka said (cliche i know), before laying back down, i smiled down at her gently, filled with hope that she will recover.

* * *

(Time pass)

We are just arriving at the council chambers, when we walk in, we are immediately greeted with Senator Amidala, _"Jedi Masters."_ She greeted politely, we greeted as well before going to our seats, _"Worried our friend we did, when we did not answer her transmissions, informed her we have that we are conducting an investigation, and that new evidence we have found, as well as inconsistencies in Admiral Tarkin's argument there is, agreed to speak with the senate she has, on our behalf, just leaving she was."_ Master Yoda said, we nodded our understandings.

* * *

_(Palpatine's POV)_ The Jedi know something, after all, Ahsoka Tano should be expelled already, _"Darth Tyranus, we have a problem." _I said.

* * *

**Sorry, i will not be updating my other stories today, i am extremely tired, as i said in another one of my stories, today is a very busy . sorry for the short scenes, i am trying to fit a lot together.**


	6. The ones we're closest to

**I'm back.**

* * *

(Zatt's POV) [He is the youngling that is of the same species as Kit Fisto {Nautolan} from the gathering arc] There has been rumors about 4 unidentified people walking around, no seems to know who they are, but they seem to be talking with the council a lot, maybe they're here about Padawans Tano, maybe they have evidence of her innocence, despite what many people believe not all younglings just listen to the holonet, i knew Ahsoka, and i don't believe girl who sacrificed herself for us, could just turn l, just like that, without reason, no, she is innocent, and if these people were here to prove that then that's okay by me, of course, my clan's opinion's is the unpopular one, as many just glance at the evidence and say yeah that makes sense, well not us, they have released all of the evidence, and Ganodi hacked the prison to get the recordings after we realized that no one had even noticed that they weren't among the evidence presented, we quickly saw that she was asleep during the murder of the clones, we, of course, have heard the rumors of The Council carrying Padawan Tano to the hall of healing, but there is no real evidence of that, and the healer are not talking, Katooni is the only one of us that is interested in becoming a healer (I think that i just see the tholothian race and think healer, they just look so caring and gentle, i just googled it and apparently Stass Allie is a healer, doesn't say anything about Adi Gallia though, anyone know if she is?) so she is attending classes with Master Allie and Master Vokara Che every other day but she has heard nothing about it, we were putting the finishing touches on our argument before we present it to the council, _"And done."_Petro said as Byph finished it,O'Mar and Jinx came in, they are both Padawans now, but they happened to have been apart of an older group of our clan before they were kidnapped, they have been helping us with this, _"I take it you finished our argument?"_Jinx said, [I think he's the twi'lek], _"Yes."_Ganodi said excitedly as she got out of her chair,_ "Well then, what are we waiting for?"_Jinx said, we all broke out into grins, as we went to the council chambers, O'Mar pressed the button to be let in [O'Mar is assigned to Master Mundi and Jinx is assigned to Master Secura, i know, same species but they were just the first ones that came to mind], we were let in, Master Mundi looked at his Padawan in shock, but before he could speak, Master Windu greeted us, _"Youngling Asar [Petro], Youngling Wtia [Katooni], Youngling Qen [Byph], Youngling Twq [Ganodi], Youngling Far [Zatt], Youngling Vagar [Gungi], Padawan Mar, and Padawan Lax, why are all of you here?"_ He questioned, "_We all know Padawan Tano, we know she would never bomb her_ _**HOME**__, and we wrote up an argument to prove it."_'O'Mar said, giving us a look that said to not speak unless spoken too, _"While your dedication is admiral and very much a quality of the Jedi, we already know she is innocent, i take it you have heard the rumors that 4 people have been walking around? (We nodded), well they have presented evidence of her innocence, you need not worry, everything is taken care of, it is okay, though if you have found any new evidence we will gladly see it."_Master Fisto said with his signature smile, our relief was probably very visible, but i don't care, she won't die, Ganodi looked nervous, that's when i remembered she can get in real trouble for hacking the prison system, Jinx says this, _"Um, Ganodi may or may not have hacked the prison system in order to view recordings that were left out, it turns out that the camera captured her sleeping while someone murdered the clones and knocked some of them out, she always 3 minutes behind before the clones were killed."_Jinx said, trying to amend the situation so that she won't get into too much trouble, Master Yoda chuckled, somehow amused by this, _" Always good with technology you have been Ganodi, worry not, tell them it was Master Skywalker we will, if ask they do."_He said, we all sighed in relief, they then ask us to hand us over the datapad, and then we are dismissed.

* * *

(Ahsoka's POV) I tried to sleep for about 5 minutes, when Skyguy came in, my spirit immediately lit up, he smiled at me, and i smiled back, _ "Hi snips, are you alright?"_He asked, _"Yes (He gave ne a look) no."_ I said,_ "I will always be here for you, Ahsoka, always, but in order to help you, i need you to be honest with me."_Anakin said, i nodded, he sat on my bed, picked me up, like Ploplo had done earlier, and i just cuddled in as deeply as i could, content to stay there for as long as he was willing, _"I swear you're like a kitten."_Anakin said, i giggled, it wasn't long before i fall asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, it is late and i am done.**

**Ahsokalives2223.**


	7. The truth is shocking

**Here's Chapter 7.**

* * *

(Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's POV) That was sweat, it is pretty clear that they care deeply about her, this is the true making of Jedi, they will make wonderful Jedi, the job of the Jedi is to keep the peace and when all else fails, to protect those we can, and the public underestimates the care we have for each other, what lengths we are willing to go to for each other, i can clearly see this quality in these young ones, i saw it when they went to save Ahsoka from Hondo, and i see it now when they clearly spent a lot of time on this argument, picking apart everything they could, highlighting every inconsistency, heck they even noticed things that Roe had not, and according to Fulcrum, she had spent days researching it, often she had to force her to sleep, i asked her why Roe spent so long doing that, her response was amazing she said, _"even before i met her, Roe had some obsession with cold cases and looking at hidden details in solved cases, she particularly liked picking apart the evidence for my case, and when she met me, she told me that one day she was going to get rid of my pain, and that she wouldn't stop until it was gone forever, she finished that and i cried, i realized that sometimes people can be pressured into doing things that they didn't want to do, and that is what you guys did."_ I nearly cried when she said that, she was so willing to forgive after everything we did to her, and yet she wasn't willing to forgive herself for something that was **NEVER** her fault; We are looking over the argument that the younglings had come up with, it is a good argument, i still can't believe they hacked the prison system, and i still can't believe that Anakin didn't think about that first.

* * *

(Fulcrum's POV) I decided that i was going to talk with Master Kenobi about this, he is the least likely person to rush off and kill Palpatine, i commed him, _" This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who is this?"_He answered, _"This is Fulcrum, i need to talk to you."_ I said, _"Council matter or personal matter?"_He questioned, _"Technically council matter, but i don't, umm, certain people rusing off before it's time, this a very delicate matter and we need to respond with care, and certain people, Mace Windu for example,will want to get on their high horses and rush in."_I said, i heard him chuckle, _"You may be much more mature, thank the force for that, but you have not lost your sense of humor, and he heard you, i'm in a council meeting."_He said, well that's awkward, but oh well, it is the truth, _"Well, that's what he did last time, so i am not apologizing for what i said, and i guess i'll just come to you, Fulcrum out."_ I said, ending the com call, i got up from my bed, and headed out, not before checking on Roe.

* * *

(Anakin's POV) Ahsoka fell asleep like 5 minutes ago, and she's a very light sleeper, so I'm stuck here, which is fine with me, I just need to know she's safe, i know that she will most likely be safe here, but i am not taking any chances, i crawl father on the bed, being extremely careful not to hurt her, and not jostle her so that she won't wake up. {This is technically an unnecessary, but i wanted to show Anakin's protectiveness.}

* * *

(Master Plo Koon's POV) We were discussing little problems while we wait for Fulcrum, this is including discussing who to assign the younglings that helped Ahsoka to, of course several of us want to take on some of them, including me, i am deciding whether or not i want to take on Petro or Ganodi, Petro is very similar to Lil'Soka, and Ganodi is as well, albeit a calmer version, Master Tinn is taking on Gungi, Master Koth is taking on Zatt, Master Fisto is taking on Byph, Master Stass is taking on Katooni [Not because they are of the same species, but because in my canon Katooni is an aspiring healer, and Stass Allie is in the healer ciracle] and i know Master Kenobi is on the edge of taking on Petro, and honestly, i think he would be able to handle him better, i'll talk to him later about it, Master Ti is taking on a Padawan from a different clan, we just finished that subject when the bell went off, informing us that Fulcrum is here, _"Koh-Ya-Ta Fulcrum, Masters."_ She greeted me first before greeting the others, _"What did you want to talk to us about, Fulcrum?"_ Mace asked, always straight to the point, as always,_ "When we told you about Order 66, we did not inform you of who executed it, because we didn't know how any of you would take it, but if we don't tell you then this may very well end in tragedy, however again this is__** A VERY DELICATE SITUATION,**__ you may not be Anakin but you can be pretty rash."_ She said, obviously this means a lot to her, _"Who is it?"_Master Koth said, she took a deep breath, _"Chancellor Palpatine."_ She said, shock filled the room.

* * *

**This was short, but i was having trouble with how to word this.**

**Shelly out.**


	8. Acting on truth

**Sorry for not updating.**

* * *

Fulcrum.

I stood there, waiting for the outrage that would surely come, and I was right.

"_Are you sure?"_Master Windu asked, _"I think I know who single handedly killed 4 council members, and later attacked me."_I said, bringing out my old sassy nature to cover up my sadness over what had happened, I brought out my datapad and pulled out the little bits of evidence I had managed to get, they sat in shock when they saw, it wasn't all that much, just a picture of him beating Maul and Oppress on Mandalore and a holo text [Probably does not exist] between him and Dooku,_"He manipulated Master Sifo-Dyas into creating the clone army, he then put the inhibitor chips in their heads, that is part of the reason why it is so far for me and Kanan to talk about it, we were betrayed by our brothers-in-arms, they did not do this willingly."_I said, making sure to put emphasis on the unwillingly part, _"Suggest what, do you?"_Master Yoda asked, _"Take this slowly and secretly start removing the inhibitor chips from the clones, and take more then 4 more people to kill him."_I said, _"Thank you Fulcrum, if there is nothing else to discuss,you may leave."_Master Mundi said, _"Thank you for your time."_I say bowing and then leaving.

* * *

Roe

I was waiting for Soka to come back, i had woken up 10 minutes ago, and i quickly realized that Soka was not here, and that the only people here was Ezzy who can barely sign and Kay who is asleep, so I am waiting on the sofa for Soka to return, I had my datapad out and was making edits to a report about Ventress, I just like doing reports about people I feel were mistreated/misunderstood, I was just about done when Soka came through the door, I put down my datapad and rush over to her,

"Hello Roe, how was your nap?"She asked as she picked me up, "Good, where were you?" I signed, she chuckled at me as she walked to the sofa, "I had to talk to the council about something." She signed, I nodded, she sat down, put me down beside her, and she turned on the holonet and I finished my report.

* * *

Ahsoka

I woke exactly where I had fallen asleep, in Anakin's arms, he was fast asleep, so I assume he's been in this position for a while, I stared at him for a while before Master Che came in the room, and she chuckled at us,

"_Skywalker, i believe it is time for you to go to your own bed."_She said, lightly shaking him awake, though she is quite strict, she does have a soft side and will make sure you are well taken care of, honestly if the code allowed it, she would make a wonderful mother,_ "I am so sorry Master Che, I didn't mean to fall asleep."_He rambled, she let him for 3 minutes before interrupting him, _"It is fine Skywalker, your Padawan is in the suicide prevention hall, it is understandable, just don't expect to get away with it anytime soon, also, when was the last time you were checked over?"_She said, Skyguy's eyes went wide as he tried to escape, she was having none of it, _"Come along Skywalker, it is not that bad, it is just a check up, do you want me to call Master Kenobi to come hold your hand?"_She said, as she led him away, I chuckled, though I am still having suicidal thoughts, knowing the council won't be expelling me is helping me calm down and not have a mental break down, I sighed as another healer walked in,

"_Okay Padawan Tano, we need to start you on antidepressants and therapy sessions, we will talk about the sessions later with your Master and you, but for now [insert antidepressant] take these, any questions?"_She said,_ "No, Thanks."_I said as she helped me take them.

* * *

Obi-Wan

After Fulcrum left, we immediately start on what to do,

"_First thing is first, start removing the chips from the clones, we'll start with ours and those with Padawan's."_Saesee said, _"We Will also need an inside informant about what Palpatine is doing."_Ki-Adi said, _ "The entire council will need to be present when we attack Palpatine, along with several others, like Aayla and Quinlan Vos, i would suggest Anakin but Palpatine has most likely been trying to manipulate him because of him being the chosen one.'_I said, stroking my beard in thought, _"What else is there to discuss besides this?"_Eeth asked, _"How Padawan Offee got the Ada and whether or not she is at fault for the bombing."_Mace said, _"I remember one day she went to report to the chancellor, this was a month before the temple bombing, maybe he planted it on her?"_I suggested,_ "A possibility that is, ask her, when awakens she does we will."_ Master Yoda said, _ "And we need to decide what to do about Tarkin, he is still bugging us about handing over Lil'Soka and the public is starting to get unruly."_Plo brought up, _"Ignore Tarkin we will, only a shameful person doesn't look further then what they see, even more shameful it is when said person saved their life, and do a speech this council will and provide evidence we will to the unruly crowds, want answers they do, and get answers they will."_Master Yoda said, _"This meeting is dismissed."_Mace said.

* * *

Anakin

_"I don't need a check up, Master Che, I promise I am in perfect health."_I said, as she led me to the check up hall,_ "Skywalker, this will take half an hour at most, now sit on the bed and I will be right back with my datapad."_She said, I sighed then did as told.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, if you have any ideas for how you like this story to go please tell me and i will try my hardest to make it happen, do not suggest endings, i already know how i want this to end, and you are welcome to use any of my base story ideas as long as you let me know.**

**Shelly out.**

**PS. That last little bit was for fun.**


	9. Roe's Adventure

**I am just going to go ahead and say that this will be short as I am currently getting ready to head into high school [Yeah I know I got the rest of this semester and the summer, but this is one nerdy chick who worries over her future] So I am studying a lot for exams and well, let's just say you may only be getting updates from me in weekends/Spring vk/Summer vk/winter vk.**

**Wish me luck on my exams, and when I enter High School everything counts, one bad grade and I could not get in the college I want to, and I will have to get a job, study, school and help my parents and my younger siblings, I am stressed just thinking about it.**

**Anyways here is your chapter.**

**Also this is in a different format as a reviewer on my other story [Vader's Order] informed me that the one I was using is hard to read.**

**Thank you to NachoTheDrake,iltanen and sakuralovelight for following.**

**Thank you to NachoTheDrake and carlsniper1990 for favoriting.**

**And thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited me.**

**And Guest please translate to english, I would love to read what you have to say but google translate isn't helping because I don't even recognize the language.**

**Writing**

* * *

Roe

Soka is talking to the Council again, and Kay and Ezzy are training but they won't include me in fear of me getting hurt without Soka here, so I was told to watch from the sidelines.

I sighed and turned my head to my left where I spotted another youngling around my age practicing on his own, he was a mon calamari, his skin is white and his eyes are emerald green, from the looks of it he was going through the forms, I ran up to his, he tried to speak to me at first before I tapped the side of my head, the universal sign of I can't hear, he frowned for a second before rushing off to where a bag was sitting, he came back with a 2 datapads, he handed one to me and began writing on his own.

"**Hi My name is Paden."**He wrote turing it towards me [Pronounced: Pa-Den], I smiled realizing his idea, **"Hi my name is Roe, I saw you going through the forms, you are doing really well."** I wrote, **"Thank you very much, and you have a pretty name, I love simple names."** He said, and I giggled, **"I've never seen you before, what clan are you in?"**He asked, **"I was recently found, since my family is long dead, the Council is allowing me to be trained by Master Shaak Ti, she's in a council meeting right now and I came here because I was bored."**I answered, falling back on the story we had created, **"That's cool, that means that you are similar to Master Skywalker, he was taken in by Master Kenobi when he was found at 9."** Paden said, not realizing I already know everything there is to know about Anakin Skywalker, **"You already have 2 dual lightsabers?! Those are rare in of themselves, but by someone so young, unheard of, can you use them?"**Paden asked, **"I'm not supposed to use them without my Master preasent but yeah I can."**I said, **"Wanna go meet my friends?"**He asked eagerly, I nodded, looking back at Kay and Ezzy, they were way too immersed in their training to notice that I have wandered off and had made a new friend.

Paden grabbed my hand and started leading me through the halls, we arrive at what I assume is his clan's dorms, I glance at the sign, Dragon clan.

He shouts something from what I can tell and 3 others come into the common room, 1 human girl, 1 Rodian boy and 1 Altiri boy, the human girl had her red hair in a braided ponytail, she has fair skin, 1 lilica eye and 1 brown eye, some genetic disorder I am guessing,she is wearing the standard jedi robes, the Rodian boy had turquoise skin and green eyes, the Altiri boy has a light indigo skin tone, pure white hair and gold eyes, Paden says something and they all leave and come back with datapads, they all walk up to me.

"**Hello I am Didion [Pronounced:DI-di-on]."**The Rodian male wrote down, **"I'm Faye."**The human girl stated, **"And I'm Retie [Re-Te]."**The Altiri boy wrote, I quickly wrote down my name, after that we just played 20 questions to get to know each other better, I felt guilty lying to them on some questions.

* * *

Ahsoka

I had just got done talking to the Council about what more to do about the clones when Kanan and Ezra ran in, without Roe, that's when I knew something was wrong.

"_Where is Roe and what did you do?"_I asked, sounding almost like Master Windu, _"We, Uhm, Kinda, sorta… lost her."_Ezra strammered, if my glare could kill, both of them would have their heads severed, _**"YOU LOST A NINE YEAR OLD LITTLE GIRL IN A PLACE SHE IS NOT FAMILIAR WITH, I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS IF I HAD LEFT HER WITH EZRA **_[Insert Ezra protesting] _**BUT WITH YOU KANAN, I TRUSTED YOU TO KEEP TRACK OF HER FOR A FEW HOURS AND YOU LOST HER!"**_I seethed, _"Fulcrum, calm down, we'll just check the camara's, now Kanan where were you when you lost her?"_Obi-Wan said, always the voice of reason _"Training Room 2223."_He mumbled, I could kill them even more.

Obi-Wan pulled up the footage and it showed her with a Mon Calamari boy, _"That's Youngling Mich, He's in Clan Dragon, he probably brought her to his dorms."_Master Fisto said, I sighed in relief, _"If he asked about why he has never seen her before, then she fell back onto our story of she was recently found and since her family is long dead you allowed her to train under Master Ti, and therefore Master Ti needs to pick her up."_I said, she smiled and got up,_"Well then what are we waiting for?"_She asked, as she headed for the door, I turned back towards the other Council members and bowed, _"Please excuse my outburst and thank you Master Kenobi."_I said, before turning and facing Kanan and Ezra, _"You 2 are not off the hook."_I warned before leaving with Master Ti.

"_Your attachment to her is understandable, you lost so much in such a short time, I can't begin to imagine what that must have felt like."_Master Ti said, _"It felt like somebody had taken every bit of my body and tore it apart till there was nothing left, and it still feels that way, I guess Master Yoda was right when he said old sins cast long shadows."_ I said, _"You blame yourself."_It wasn't a question, _"I should of died that day, but I didn't because of Rex, and sometimes I wished he didn't save me, I can no longer openly show my nature without being shot at and people screaming traitor at me… and if I'm being honest, I don't disagree that I'm a traitor, I survived because I left, if I had not of left, I would of been called back from Mandalore with Master Kenobi and Anakin, instead I was left because you couldn't call me back, because I was no longer a Jedi."_I said, holding back tears again, _"If you don't mind me asking, what happened with your trial in the original timeline?"_Master Ti asked,_ "You believed Tarkin and expelled me, Anakin saved me from hearing if the jury had proclaimed me guilty or not by exposing the real mastermind, or who we thought was the real mastermind, as we both now know Barris was under the affects of the Ada."_I said as we arrived just outside the Dragon dorms, _"Stay out here, I'll get her."_She said, as she pulled out a visual translator that the council had taken to using instead of Maylen, who was needed on the front lines, I nodded and she walked in.

* * *

Shaak

I walked in and spotted Roe immediately, she was on the couch with 4 other younglings, when she saw me, she got a shy look on her face, she knew she was in trouble, she got up and ran over to me, this causes the other younglings to notice my presence and they hastily got up.

I knelt down to Roe's eye level, and typed in what I wanted to say, **"You know better then to wander off young one, you had me worried sick."**It said, she typed on her side of the keyboard, ** "I'm sorry, I was bored."**, I sighed, **"Let's go, it's nearing dinner."**It said, I stood and faced the other younglings, _"Thank you for taking care of her and making sure she didn't get hurt, but next time you take someone's Padawan, have them contact their Master, it will save the whole lot of you from trouble."_I said, _"Yes Master Ti."_They said in unison,_ "Good, now go freshen up, you are not in trouble, as this is your first time doing something like this."_I said, leading Roe out.

I watched as Fulcrum picked her up and I assume start lecturing her in sign language.

* * *

**This was longer then I thought it would be, but it took 2 and half hours and now I'm tired, so I am sorry but no other stories will be updated today, good night.**


	10. A good talking to

**If you have been keeping up with all of my stories you know that I have started a 2 day schedule if switching between stories, and thank you to Angel One-0-one and BloomGirl2619 for following.**

**And thank you to everyone who has followed me, leave me comments and I will responde to you, I will also take any advice, suggestions for the story and suggestions for stories.**

* * *

Shaak.

Fulcrum turned to me after she was done, _"While I am cable of punishing her without the Council, she caused panic when we were discussing issues of importance and even if we were almost done, it does not really matter, I want the Council to set a punishment for her."_She said, I nodded, she then turned back to Padawan Milaz and started told her what was happening, the girl seemed nervous but not scared, she must of done something like this before, every other youngling I know would be frightened and crying by now.

She finished and we started towards the Council chambers, normally we let the Master of a Padawan punish them when they do wrong unless it is a serious mistake on a mission, but the Master can decide to let the Council punish the Padawan, this does not happen often, but when it does the punishment is normally severe when it is asked of us.

We arrive at the Council chambers, Fulcrum still carrying the young girl, we walked in, I saw that Knight Jarrus and Padawan Bridger were still there, when they saw Roe they both looked relieved, I returned to my seat, _"Fulcrum has asked that we set a punishment for Padawan Milaz, since it interfered with our meeting."_I informed the rest of the Council, Fulcrum had already sat Padawan Milaz down and knelt down beside her so that she could translate.

"_Padawan Milaz, you were left in the care of Knight Jaurrus and his Padawan, when you got the chance you walked away, and while we are glad that you were smart enough to go with someone your own age instead of someone who was older and would of been suspicious of someone has young as you being taken as a Padawan by a Council member no less, you knew better as we know that Fulcrum as informed you of the rules involving your situation, so why did you walk away?"_Mace asked, Fulcrum translating as he spoke, _"She says that she was bored and saw youngling Mich and thought that she could make a friend, she had only planned to go over to him, not to leave the training room, then youngling Mich wanted her to meet his friends and that's when she left."_Fulcrum said,_ "As you are young, we will lessen the punishment, no training for 3 weeks."_Ki-Adi delivered the punishment, again Fulcrum translated, _"She says Yes Masters."_She said,_ " Dismissed."_Mace said, they nodded, bow and left.

* * *

Anakin.

"_Seriously Skywalker? You have hidden 3 injuries?'_ Master Che asked, clearly angry, I smiled at her, _"Bacta tank now."_She commanded, I sighed, getting up and heading to where the bacta tanks are kept.

"_We need you to pick a mind healer for your Padawan, we only have 4 available, Master Jyp, Master Cosor, Master Eup and Master Nazar."_She said as we walked there, _" Master Cosor, she is the most experienced in this area correct?"_I said, _"All of them are experienced, but yes Master Cosor is the one with the most background in it."_Master Che said, we got there and I headed to the dressing rooms to get into the diaper thing, when I first had to do this I was embarrassed but after so many times I am no longer bothered.

Master Che helped me get the breathing mask on and then into the tank.

* * *

O-Mar.

Master Mundi as just returned from his meeting_, "Hello, O-Mar, how were your studies today?"_He asked as I sat down the tea in front of us, _"Well, how was your day?"_I asked respectfully, _"Well one of the younger Padawans wandered off from her carer because her Master was in an important and confidential meeting, sent us into a panic, her Master ended up letting the Council pick a punishment, it's not to severe given her age but enough for her to not wander off again."_He said, I knew better then to ask him what the meeting was about, if it wasn't confidential then he would tell me but now a days that is happening less and less.

"_I am sorry I was not able to train with you today."_Master Mundi apologised, nursing his tea, _" It's fine, I understand, there is nothing to apologise for Master."_I said, taking a sip of my own tea, _" I promise I will train with you tomorrow."_He said, obviously exhausted as he finished his tea, I put my own tea down, before we go to bed, we always meditate before bed, this is mainly because of my issues due to my experience with the Trandoshan's, I still tend to get nightmares from it.

* * *

Ahsoka.

I saw a mind healer enter my room, she is a terrelian jango jumper, she had gray and white skin, their general red hair and gray eyes,I assume that means they talked to Skyguy about it, _"Hello Padawan Tano,my name is Master Atarlen Cosor I have been informed that you have been harming yourself, I am here to help you get through whatever you may going through." _Master Cosor said, I nodded, _" Okay, so you have been fighting in this war since you were 14, correct? [Nod] would you say this has something to do with you harming yourself? ["Yes." I said]."_She said, writing down my answers, she went on to ask me a lot of personal questions, to which I answered truthly.

* * *

**This should do it.**


	11. The beginning of the end

**A special thank you to truefortune for following.**

* * *

Fulcrum.

I took Roe back to our room and put her down for the night, while she's napping, I brought out my datapad and begun to work on something that I needed to get done for my meeting in the morning.

* * *

The next day.

I walked into the Council Chambers, where Fives, Tup, Rex, Gregor, Wolffe, Cody, Bly, Ponds, Echo [DO NOT CARE IF HE'S STILL MISSING HERE] and, to my disdain, Fox.

"_Fulcrum."_Master Windu greeted, _"Masters."_I said, bowing to them, before looking at the _vode_, 2 of whom died after I left the order, 3 of whom saved my life, 4 of whom I loved as brothers, and 1 of whom hated my guts, the feeling is mutual.

" CT-5555, CT-5385, CT-7567, CC-5576-39, CC-3636, CC-2224, CC-5052, CC-6454, CT-21-0408 and CC-1010, or Fives, Tup, Rex, Gregor, Wolffe, Cody, Bly, Ponds, Echo, and Fox, you may not recognize me, and I shouldn't expect you to, after all, I'm from about 20 years in the future." I said, taking great amusement in their shocked faces, _"IMPOSSIBLE!"_Fox shouted, _"Oh, it's quite possible."_Master Gallia said looking like she was fighting back a smile, _"Commander Tano?"_ Fives questioned, _"Yep, though I haven't been a commander since the end of the clone wars."_I said, _"What are you then?"_Fox said looking like he didn't want to be there, _"Well, ever since the galactic civil war broke out, I have either been a General or an informant."_I replied without his condescending tone, and resisting the urge to roll my eyes at this man and his negativity,_ "Another war?"_Rex said looking like he wanted to jump off a cliff, _ "That is why we believe that Fulcrum and 3 others were sent back in time, to prevent this war, and save the Republic and the Jedi."_Master Tiin said.

"_Fulcrum, if you will explain the situation to them please."_Master Allie said, _"Of course."_ I said turning to her to nod and then turning back to the clones, _"Where I come from, the Republic, the Sepertais and the Jedi have fallen, the 2 poltical parties replaced by the galatic empire, this empire is ruled by Darth Sidious, otherwise know as Empoere Palpatine, he ordered the excution of the Jedi, claiming they were traitrors when Masters Windu, Tiin, Kolar and Fisto confornted him after finding out he was a sith lord, this led to him killing all 4 masters, the temple was raided and everyone inside killed, even the younglings, out on the field, there were only 4 surviors that I know of, myself, Padawan Dume, Master Kenobi and Master Yoda, Master Kenobi and Master Yoda made one last ditch effort to secure the Republic, with each taking on the 2 sith lords, Dooku was dead at this point in time, and another Jedi had fallen, whom I will not be giving the name of, so that no one can judge him/her for actions they haven't commited, the clones were forced to do this due to ships in their heads, Tup's, however, malfuctioned earlier in the war before Order 66 was activated, he killed Master Tiplar, this, of course, ot him sent back to Kamino to see what the problem was, because before the mission he had been complaining of headaches and he wasn't acting like himself, Fives went with him, he discovered that the Kaminoians were actually apart of a plot, and he was correct, the Kamionians had been in cohoots with Dooku, eho had orders from Palpatine, it was never Master Sifo-Dyas who built the clone army, he was dead before that, no, it had all been a plan set in place years before the clone wars, the clone wars was meant to weaken the Jedi, and everyone really, we never stood a chance. Fives got the chip out of Tup and had his own removed, unfortunately Tup died after the operation, Fives was brought back to Coursaunt, where he met with the Chancellor, Palpatine had him drugged and faked Fives attacking him, Fives then went on the run, unable to properly communicate, He was found and killed soon after, never getting the message to the Jedi, mainly because the Jedi who was there didn't believe him, however, 3 clones did believe him and removed their chips, Rex, Gregor and Wolffe, it is because of them that I survived." [I think all of this is accurate, if it's not, feel free to blast me for getting one of the biggest plots in cinema history wrong.] _I finished the clones looked sick to their stomachs, many of them clutching their heads as if they wanted to dig their fingers into their skulls and yank out the chips within, Rex looked at me, and then hugged me.

"_If no one else survived, I'm glad it was you, seriously, from the looks of it you have done an amazing job staying alive."_He said, _"You're the only one, you have no idea how many times I have thought that I shouldn't have survived."_I said smiling a sad smile at him, _"Works in mysterious ways the force does, and it wanted you alive, for what reason, yet to discovered you have."_Master Yoda said smiling at me as he got up from his seat and walking over to me, I knelt down.

"_Chosen you were, powerful you are, wiser you are and more adept you have become, suffered you have, yes, but thought that suffering, never tempted were you, but let your guilt consume you must now, especially since never your fault was it."_He continued.

"_Sir, how soon can we have our chips removed?"_ Fox, surprisingly, asked,_ "That's why we summoned you, we want to start with first, and then gradually spread, starting with your battalions, then spreading to the battalions of Masters with Padawans and then young knights, then the rest of us."_Master Mundi said, I saw several of them sigh in relief, I don't blame them.

* * *

Ahsoka.

After Master Cosor left, Ploplo, Shasha, and Obi came in, I smiled at them,

"_Well someone seems happy today."_Obi chuckled as he sat down beside my bed, _"I feel happier than I have in a long time."_I responded.

* * *

**Hopefully this satisfies you.**


	12. The removal of the chips

**Well, a few more chapters and this fic will be done, let me know if you want a sequel.**

**Also, I didn't notice the auto-correct in the last chapter, Shasha is Shaak, how it autocorrected to Shahsa? I have no idea.**

* * *

Rex.

We were led to the Halls of Healing by the Council and Fulcrum, man it's hard to think of her as anything other than Commander Tano or Vod'ik.

We arrived at the Halls of Healing quickly Master Che greeted us, _"I have 10 rooms ready and 100 healers on standby, also Padawan Tano is currently having a panic attack and keeps asking for Master Plo, come along Rex, Fives, Tup, Fox, Gregor, Wolffe, Cody, Bly. Ponds, and Echo."_She said as she lead us to 10 separate rooms with a team made out 10 healers outside them, she directed us to them.

"_Okay Rex, My name is Helem Sasa."_ A Mikkian with blue skin and blue eyes said, _"Hello Master Sasa."_I greeted,_" I will be the lead Healer on your case, we will begin the surgery as soon as the anesthesia has kicked in."_Master Sasa said as she handed me an oxygen mask, I thanked her and put it on.

* * *

Plo.

We walked into Ahsoka's room to see Master Cosor attempting to calm her down,_ "Ploplo."_She shouted attempting to get up but the restraints stopped her, I rushed over to her so that she wouldn't accidentally hurt herself trying to get to me,_" shh Foundling, your okay."_I said as I collected her in my arms, cradling her, _"What set this off?"_Mace asked, _" I do not know, I was summoned by Master Che."_Master Cosor said looking at the Foundling in my arms,_ "Thank you Master Cosor."_I said as I stroked Ahsoka's lekku as she calmed down, _"You are welcome Master Plo, I will see you later Ahsoka."_The Pantoran said smiling at the young girl, who smiled shyly back as she cuddled deeper into my arms, Grizelda chuckled and excused herself to go tend to her other patients, Ahsoka fell asleep soon after and we had to leave.

We soon left to see to allies within the Senate.

* * *

**This is short, I apologize but I am extremely tired and have a headache, I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	13. Release from the Halls of Healing

Plo.

I and Shaak have been put in charge of Ahsoka while Anakin helps with figuring out the chips, Ahsoka was released from the Halls of Healing at the worst time but they can no longer keep her there, her injuries are healed and she is no longer as at risk of self-harming, though still at risk.

Ahsoka has what they are calling guards on her arms, they are fingerprint activated and only Shaak, Anakin and I fingerprints are keyed in, and we have to wash them before she gets in the shower and put them back on her, Ahsoka was clutching my arm as we walked through the halls of the temple, by now everyone in the Temple is aware of the problems with Ahsoka and that she's innocent, so whereas before most were looking at her with hatred, they are looking at her with concern and pity, not that is any better for Ahsoka, she hates pity.

We arrived at the special dorm that was made a couple of decades ago after one of our Padawans, Mayu Lit, committed suicide, the council recognized the importance of mental health and for a time we became overcautious about it, having mandatory mental checks on all of us, but we became slack with it after the Clone Wars due to most of the mind healers being called into the front lines, we shouldn't have done that.

"_Ploplo, will I be okay?"_Lil'Soka asked as we walked into the room that had pads along the walls, fingerprint accessible medicine cabinet, locked bathroom so that she can't get any of the cleaning supplies and trying to drink it/spill the harmful when in contact with skin on herself, and even some padded cuffs just in case she does try something,_ "I'm sure you will Lil'soka, and we'll be with you every step of the way."_ I said as we began to move into the room, setting down Ahsoka's supplies, turning to her and Shaak, Shaak had her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder to prevent her from trying to run off, which I don't think she will, but you can never be too cautious.

* * *

Anakin.

All 10 of the clones have their chips removed and now me and several others are trying to figure out the exact code and how we can prove that they were made to kill the Jedi, so far we have nothing, which is frustrating because now I have nothing and my Padawan is being released from the suicide prevention hall and I can't be there with her and support her, but I have a duty and I can be there for her later and she has Master Plo and Master Ti with her and I know they will take care of her, Master Gallia is in charge of helping the clones recover and the Council is talking about plans for it.

I turned my attention back to the chip and deciphering the code in it.

* * *

Fulcrum.

I made sure Roe was in the room before I left to go the meeting, giving Kanan strict instructions to keep a close eye on her, walking to the Council Chambers had felt weird at first after so long, but now I relish it, after it all I know that the force will send us to the future again, hopefully, a better one.

* * *

Luminara.

I was beside Barris's bed, wishing she would wake up and wishing she knew what happened to the girl she thought of as her daughter, there seemed to be no consequences from the ada at first, but then she fell into a coma, the healers are working on it but at this point in time we don't know anything and we probably won't until we know who bombed the temple, Rig came in to check on Barris's levels and to attach her to her feeding tube,_ "Nothing's changed?"_I asked, _"no, sadly." _She replied finishing up,_ "I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on her."_Rigsaid smiling at me before leaving.

It was probably about 10 minutes later when Master Kenobi came in,_ "How's she doing?" _He asked as he sat down beside me, _"Not much better, her levels say she should be awake but it's like some kind of force is keeping her unconscious."_ I said stroking Barris's hair, "_I'm sure everything will turn out okay." _Obi-Wan said putting his hand on my shoulder as a way of comforting me, I smiled gratefully at him,_ "As there been any more information about who gave Barris the Ada?"_ I asked, _"We're pretty sure we know who did, but we need more evidence in order to arrest them, we also have reason to believe that this was also a part of a plot to turn Anakin to the dark side by manipulating Ahsoka into leaving the Jedi Order or even being executed due to this, Ahsoka may be some of the only things keeping him grounded, I shudder to think about what would happen if she was killed or left because of this."_ Obi-Wan said I look at him with a shocked expression on my face.

* * *

Ahsoka/Time Passes.

Ploplo and Shaak left when Anakin arrived, he put me to bed, making sure the restraints weren't hurting me, not long after my stomach began to hurt, _"Master,"_ I called, _"Yes Snips?"_ He answered walking over to me and kneeling down beside me, _"I think I've started my period."_ I said sheepishly he got me out of the restraints and walked with me to the bathroom, but there was no blood, thinking it was just gas I walked back out, "Just a hoax." I said quietly he gave me a weird look but put me back into the restraints with strict instructions to tell him if I needed anything.

* * *

**This fic is coming to an end.**


	14. Things are beginning to look up

**Chapter summary: Ahsoka's pains get worse, the Younglings want to know more, Barriss finally awakens but is horrified as to what she has done, the Council needs to see the future in order to understand it more and to prevent it, and the bad guys have a scheme planned.**

**My new schedule.**

**July 8-12 Daily updates on this fic.**

**July 15-19 daily updates on a new fic in Descendants, this fic will be in loving memory of Cameron Boyce, who died Saturday.**

**July 22-26 daily updates on a new fic in MCU,**

**July 28-31 daily updates on a new fic in a fic I have already published [To find the truth] in Scooby-doo,**

**I will not be active on these days, July 15th and 23rd, and August 2-12.**

* * *

Fulcrum.

"_Call this meeting into session, I do, Fulcrum, inform us on what more to do we have, will you?"_Master Yoda asked,_ "At this point we don't have much more to do, however I would advise that you begin to move the younglings, low-ranking Padawans, the mentally unstable, and the injured to a secret location and that you talk to some trustworthy Senators about what is happening so that they can instill some distrust in Palpatine and it won't be complete chaos when we make our move."_ I answered,_ "Senators Amidala, Organa, and Montha are trustworthy and experienced enough that they'll be listened too."_ Obi-Wan suggested,_ "And if we are going for numbers rather than experience, we can add Senators Bonteri, Chuchi, and Farr to that list."_ Master Plo said and I am suddenly glad that I would often talk to him about mine and Padme's escapades, well except for the one where we went to Rexus, he would not have approved of that.

"_We can also move the named groups to a temple that we can delete from our records, we might also want to move some of our master who no longer move as they used to, such as Master Sinube and Master Nu, to that list, they would hinder us rather than help us."_ Master Windu said,_ "If I may, when Kanan was trying to figure out how to get Ezra a lightsaber, he remembered an old Jedi Temple in the outer rim, on Lothel, that the Masters of old would take their Padawans to get their kyber crystals before Ilum was functional, often times both the Padawans and the Masters would die, the Padawans from the deadly visions that the Temple often induced and the Masters from forever waiting for their Padawans to return, it is certainly not a good place to take your padawan to get their kyber crystals but it would make a good place to hide, so long as no one tries to explore it."_ I suggested,_ "Remember this temple I do, went there once I did, dangerous it is but a good hiding spot it is, yes, good suggestion it is."_ Master Yoda said nodding in agreement,_ "Thank you, Master."_ I said,_ " We have more to discuss that does not involve you, so if there is nothing more, you are dismissed."_ Master Mundi said I bite my lip, there is actually something I want to say that is probably not important but I need to say it, to ease my conscience.

"_What I am about to say is something that has weighed on my mind for 14 years, it is not of importance to what is happening but I feel that I need to say it, I forgive you for what happened during my trial, I forgave you a few weeks after I left the Order."_ I said feeling like I have finally found peace within myself,_ " The fact that you took a few weeks to forgive us speaks volumes as to what we had done to you, you are normally a very forgiving person, I have seen you get into straight up brawls with Anakin and forgive him in a few hours."_ Obi-Wan said,_ "The main reason I forgave you is because I couldn't bring myself to continue to be mad at you any longer, what if one of you died and I hated you when you were out there fighting for the Republic, if that had happened, I don't think I could forgive myself if that had happened."_ I said,_ "For what it is worth, we are sorry for what happened."_ Master Fisto said

We finished up a few more things before I finally left the Chambers and headed back to the quarters to get Roe back on track since her punishment is over.

[Plo]

"_Now to discuss Padawans Offee and Tano."_ Mace said,_ "Lil'Soka is slowly but surely getting better, however her trust is completely shattered, she only trusts Master Kenobi, Master Ti, Knight Skywalker, and myself, we need to slowly integrate her back into Temple life, her interacting with members on this Council and attending her classes again would be a good place to start."_ I said,_ "knight Skywalker informed me earlier that Padawan Tano had begun to feel abdominal pain, he was taking her to see the healers today, he suspects that it is an appendicitis." _Shaak said,_ "And has anyone been keeping up with Padawan Offee's condition?"_ Ki-Adi asked,_ " Masters Gallia, Allie, and I have, she is still in a deep coma, I do not see her waking up anytime soon, in fact, if she doesn't wake up within the next 6 months, as much as it grieves me, I would suggest mercy killing her."_ Kit said,_ "Hmm, always sad it is when informed we are that we may lose a Padawan, however, need answers we do, an old practice there is, called in den Geist eindringen [German for invade the mind], used on criminals who would not speak and on assault victims who were on life support to see who assaulted them, used it has not been since I was a Padawan because of pain extream it caused, hate to use it on one so young but little choice we may have."_ Master Yoda said Mace sighed before adjourning the meeting.

* * *

Luminara.

I was watching Barriss once again when Rig came in,_ "Master Undli, Knight Skywalker has come in with Padawan Tano, who is experiencing abdominal pains, she requested that you be the one on her case."_ She said,_ "Will you watch over Barriss?" _I asked getting up from the chair I was sitting,_ "Yeah, just be back by 14:00, I have a surgery to do." _Rig said takin my place,_" What room and section are they in?"_ I asked,_ "The Hall of Common illnesses and room 424."_ She answered,_ "Thank you, I'll be back."_ I said as I glanced over at the girl who is basically my daughter.

I enter room 424 to see Ahsoka curled up on the bed with Anakin trying to comfort her as much as possible,_ "Hello Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano, now I hear that Padawan Tano has been suffering from abdominal pains, do you have any idea on what it might be?"_ I greeted,_ "Hello Master Undli, I think it might be her appendix or gallbladder due to the area it's in but I don't really know."_ Anakin said,_ "Hmm.. well we'll take some blood to start, if she has an elevated white blood count, we will run a CT scan."_ I said typing on a datapad to order the blood withdrawal, _ "Thank you, Master Undli."_ Ahsoka thanked me you could hear the pain in her voice, poor little one, first framed for a crime she didn't commit, then she is placed in the suicide prevention hall because she was self-harming, and now she is in severe pain, she just can't get a break, can she?

"_It is was no problem, Foundling, Padawan Martzie will be here in a few minutes to do the blood withdrawal,"_ I said as I got the confirmation from him.

Tarkin.

"_What is happening?! Why is that girl not dead already?!"_ Darth Sidious yelled at me and Dooku,_ "The Jedi won't hand her over, Sir, and since they have_

_immunity we can't arrest her."_ I said,_ "Then find a way! I want her dead by the end of the week!"_ He screamed again,_ "Yes My Master, We will see to it that she is dead by the end of the week."_ Dooku said submissively as the transmission ended.

"_What do we do?"_ I asked,_ "That's your problem, not mine, I have no influence over the Republic or Jedi."_ Dooku said as he cut his own transmission, all of these people are useless.

* * *

**Good afternoon!**


	15. 3 different girls, 3 different problems

**Chapter Summary: We finally hear from Ventress, Ahsoka is diagnosed, and the Council performs the In den Geist eindringen on Barriss, they find more than they wanted, and we get some fluff, YAY!.**

**Also oocness, mainly Windu, he is strict but kind when need be.**

**I might do a sequel to this centering around Ventress, whom I have plans for, but I don't want to make this fic too long, in fact, this week might finish it altogether.**

* * *

Mace.

I was finishing up some paper work for my duties when my holo-projector binged, informing me that someone was calling me, I picked it up and answered it,_ "This is High Jedi Councilor Master Mace Windu."_ I said as the holo-projector finally stopped glitching out,_ "Stop the formalities, I am not someone that you need to be formal too."_ Ventress said as she glared at me,_ "Foundling, do you need help? Are you hurt? Do you need me to come to pick you up?"_ I asked,_ "No I am not hurt, but I do need your help and for you to pick me up."_ She said,_ "Where are you? I'll be there in 10 minutes."_ I said as I got up, picking up my holoprojector,_ "I'm on sub-level 1140."_ Ventress answered as I put on my boots and robe,_ "And why are you down that far? You could be mugged, raped or worse, not to mention the harmful chemicals that are in the air down there."_ I said with a bit of sternness in my voice, she did not want to admit it, but she needs help, whether that be mentally, physically or in general, she was really mentally disturbed by her past, I'm half-convinced that she no longer cares if she lives or dies.

"_I got a bounty down here, but my speeder was stolen and there are no dealers down here, or at least, trustworthy ones."_ Ventress answered,_ "I'll be right there, send me your location."_ I sighed as I walked out of my room, hanging up when she confirmed it,_ "Master Windu, where are you going this late at night?"_ I heard a familiar voice say from behind me,_ "Ventress called me, she needs me to come to pick her up from sub-level 1140, Master Gallia."_ I answered as she caught up with me,_ "And what in the name of the force is she doing that far down? It is so dangerous! I'm coming with you so that I can catch any sign of poisoning."_ She said as we arrived at the hanger, _ "She may not like that but we are not letting her die."_ I said.

[Time Passes]

We finally arrived at 1140's hanger bay,_ "She sent me her coordinates, she is in section 3."_ I said as we quickly made our way to where she said she was, sure enough, she was there, leaning against a wall… clearly drunk, she isn't even old enough to drink on Coursaunt, Adi sighed from beside me before walking over to the 20-year old who was hadn't even notice we were here, I wouldn't be surprised if she had been raped by this point,_ "Come on, help me get her back to the speeder… if it hasn't been stolen yet."_ Adi said as she put her arm around Asajj's waist and lifted her, I did the same and we slowly made our way back to the speeder, Adi laid Asajj in the backseat, crawling in there with her as I got in the driver's seat to head back to the Temple.

"_She doesn't appear to have any damage from stumbling into things, nor does she seem poisoned, she's just drunk…. And maybe high."_ Adi reported,_ "That's good, right?"_ I asked,_ "Yeah, was she like this when she contacted you?"_ She asked,_ "No, I don't understand how she could have gotten drunk within the time she contacted me to when we found her."_ I said,_ "She may have been a little buzzed when she contacted you and continued to drink after."_ Adi answered.

As soon as we arrived at the Temple, we rushed her to the Halls of Healing, by now it was late and we had been assigned to watch Ahsoka early tomorrow morning, not to mention the whole Barriss ordeal.

* * *

Ahsoka.

"_So it isn't an appendicitis or her gallbladder, it's an ovarian cyst, it hurts, but it will go away on its own, the only thing I recommend is rest and a heating pad to help with the pain."_ Master Unduli said,_ "Thank you so much Master Unduli."_ Anakin thanked her as he gathered me in his arms since I was past the walking at this point.

As soon as we arrived back at our room Anakin put me to bed after giving me a heating pad,_ "Tomorrow I have to work on something, Obi-Wan is talking to some Senators about something and Master Plo and Master Ti are busy, so Master Windu and Master Gallia are going to watch you okay?"_ He told me I pouted at him but otherwise agreed to it, it's not like I have much choice.

[Time Passes]

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, I snuggled into my covers, too tired to even think about food, I heard a feminine chuckle,_ "Come on sleepy head, you have to take your medicine."_ She said I finally opened my eyes to see Master Gallia standing above me with a gentle smile on her face,_ "I don't wanna."_ I said childishly,_ "Well, unfortunately, you have to."_ Master Gallia said as she got me up and over to the table where a place had already been sat for me with my meds and a glass of water, I took them while waiting for the food to be served which wasn't much longer as Master Windu brought in 3 plates, somehow balancing all 3 of them on his arms.

"_Good morning Foundling, I heard that you have been having some pain, I hope you feel better."_ Master Windu said as he put down a plate with 2 pancakes and 2 pieces

of bacon on it.

* * *

Eeth.

Almost all of the Council stood in Barriss Offee's room, looking at the poor girl who we were about to cause immense pain too,_ "Let's do this."_ Saesee said.


	16. Chapter 16

Kit.

We slowly and carefully entered Barriss' mind, once we were inside of her mind, we looked very carefully through them, finding mainly memories of her attending classes, hanging out with friends, working in the Halls of Healing with Luminara, and on the battlefield, no hint of any dark activity, meaning that there may be a barrier blocking her memories of the events, I felt around the walls of her mind as the others have begun to do as well,_ "I found it!"_ Eeth yelled from my right, we went over, sure enough there it was,_ "Take all of us it will, to break this barrier."_ Master Yoda said,_ "Yes Master."_ The rest of us said as we all focused on the barrier, putting our full force into it, we broke through, an onset of memories hit us.

Barriss finding the Ada in an abandoned house while searching for survivors after a bomb hit.

A male voice speaking to her, planning the bombing and Ahsoka's framing.

But not any new information, we sighed before exiting Barriss' mind,_ "Did you find anything?"_ Luminara asked anxiously,_ "Nothing new, I'm afraid."_ I said sadly, _"What's going on?"_ We heard Barriss say from her bed,_ "You're awake!"_Luminara said as she ran over to her Padawan, we looked at each other, something is going on.

* * *

Obi-Wan.

Padme, Bail, Mon, Lux, Ono, and Riyo finally arrived at the meeting room,_ "Senators, I am afraid that this is not good news."_ I said,_ "Is this about Ahs-err Padawan Tano's case?"_ Lux asked,_ "No Senator Bonteri, the Jedi have uncovered a plot against the galaxy made by Chancellor Palpatine, he has been playing both sides since the very beginning, he is really Darth Sidious, he fooled Count Dooku into joining the dark side after Qui-Gon's death, together they made a plan to start the Clone wars to weaken the galaxy, when it was weak enough, Sidious would make his move, there are biological chips implanted into the Clones heads, when these chips are activated they are forced to do whatever they are ordered to do, the Clones would than attack and kill the Jedi, once we were out of the way, Sidious would merge the Confederacy and the Republic and create an empire, however we know very little what his intentions with Padawan Tano were and why he is so insistent on Padawan Tano being guilty of the bombing when he knows that she is innocent, it may be apart of the plot against the Jedi, to weaken our trust with each other."_ I said,_ "That is a pretty serious accusation, I am sure you have evidence, Master Kenobi?"_ Mon asked I brought up a good portion of the evidence that we have that doesn't reveal our guests.

* * *

**This is a short chapter, I had more planned for it, but I'm tired so I'll put in chapter 17.**


	17. Chapter 17

Katooni.

Peto, Ganodi, Gungi, Zatt, Byph, and I stood nervously outside of the Council Chambers, we had been summoned and we don't know why, finally, after what felt like forever, we were called in,_ "Younglings, I am sure you are wondering why you have been summoned?"_ Master Koth asked,_ "Yes Master."_ We said in unison,_ "Youngling Asar and Master Kenobi, Please stand in the middle."_ Master Windu ordered Master Kenobi stood and we backed off to leave Petro and Master Kenobi alone in the middle,_ "The bond between Master and Padawan, strong it is, one of the few bonds allowed it is for a reason, the reason that is, is because Master and Padawan become Parent and child, chosen you have been, Youngling Asar, by Master Kenobi, to take on that bond, agree do you?"_ Master Yoda said formally,_ "Ah, yes Masters, thank you, Masters."_ Petro said,_ "Then declare you Master and Padawan, I do, apart of the Lineage of GrandMaster Yoda's line, may you bring honor to it throughout your trials and tribulations."_ Master Yoda said as Master Kenobi braided a small piece of Petro's hair.

"_Dismissed you are, Master Kenobi and Padawan Asar."_ Master Yoda said the new Master- pair bowed and left, Petro flashing a small grin at us before leaving,_ "Youngling Wtia and Master Allie, please come to the middle."_ Master Windu said I panicked for a second before moving forward as instructed, _"The bond between Master and Padawan, strong it is, one of the few bonds allowed it is for a reason, the reason that is, is because Master and Padawan become Parent and child, chosen you have been, Youngling Wtia, by Master Allie, to take on that bond, agree do you?"_ Master Yoda said I nodded in too much shock to do much else,_ "I declare you Master and Padawan, apart of the Lineage of Master Stass Allie's line, may you bring honor to your line throughout your trials and tribulations."_ Master Gallia said I felt Master Allie clipping a Silka Padawan braid to my headdress,_ "Dismissed you are, Master Allie and Padawan Wtia."_ Master Yoda said I bowed deeply, in too much shock to do much else.

"_Come on Katooni, we have to get your stuff from your dorms and move it to our shared quarters."_ Master Allie said,_ "Yes Master."_ I said.

* * *

Fulcrum.

Ezra and Roe are attending criminal investigation class [tauht by Master Sinube], and apparently, Master Windu wants to evaluate Kanan and me, so we are back in the training rooms, _"Fulcrum, you're up first."_ Master Windu said I nodded before walking onto the mat and getting into my preferred fighting style, _"And begin."_ He said.

We circled each other for a moment before he lept at me, making the first move, he brought his lightsaber down in an attempt to hit my head, I quickly brought my shoto up to block the deliberate diversion attack, I was right, he tried to kick my legs out from under me, I flipped over his head whilst trying to land a blow to his back, which he blocked, I really don't know how we are going to do this, my style is more outmaneuvering and his style is more overpowering, he tried to engage me again but I merely defected the blow before jumping away from his blade, it went on like this for quite a while before he inevitably won,_ "Good work Fulcrum, the only suggestion I would have is to work more soresu like Master Kenobi and to practice more against Vaapad."_ Master Windu said,_ "I'll keep that in mind, Master." _I said.

* * *

**This will definitely be longer than one more chapter like I originally thought.**


	18. Mental help

**First thing is first, I want to clarify a few things, this is a list of what master has what youngling that has been in Ahsoka's life.**

**O-Mar= Ki-Adi-Mundi.**

**Jinx= Aayla Secura.**

**Petro=Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

**Katooni= Stass Allie.**

**Ganodi=Plo Koon.**

**Zatt=Kit Fisto.**

**Byph=Eeth Koth.**

**Gungi=Mace Windu.**

**I will be creating another book [After I finish all my other ones] with the scenes from this **fic** that didn't make the cut of importance, you also be getting at least 2 sequels centering around Ahsoka, Barriss and Ventress's recovery and another one that will center on the younglings' training.**

* * *

Luminara.

"_Master, what happened? Why am I in the Halls of Healing?"_ Barriss asked when the Council left, I had written up a report on what happened for this very reason, I couldn't bring myself to tell her what all she had done, albeit, against her will, I handed her a datapad with the report on it and watched her read through it, tears welling in her eyes as she went, by the time she finished, she was sobbing,_ "I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't."_ She cried,_ "I know My Child, I know."_ I said as I brought the crying girl into my arms.

"_Rig and I discussed what we would do when you awoke, we both agreed that you would need mental help, we have already gotten a mind healer set up for you, do you remember Master Katan?"_ I asked Barriss nodded into my shoulder,_ "He is your mind healer, I'll set up your appointment, I will help you through this, I promise."_ I said to her combing my hand through her hair.

* * *

Ahsoka.

"_Okay Snips, your first appoint with Master Tarita is today, I will drop you off and pick you up right after, okay?"_ Anakin said,_ "Yes Master."_ I said pouting at him, we have been arguing over this for the last 2 hours, I wanted him to stay with me, but he has stuff to do,_ "Don't give me that look, I'll take you to see Rex and the boys later, you have been getting antsy and so are the boys, quite frankly."_ Anakin said I smiled at that and he chuckled.

We arrived at Master Tarita office, Anakin rung the doorbell, a Pantoran male opened the door, he was the very picture of calm, cool, and collected, but you could tell that he was very kind and compassionate from his gold eyes,_ "Ah, Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano, come on in, I have everything set."_ Master Tarita said,_ " I am afraid, Master Tarita, that I have an assignment, I will be back to pick up Ahsoka later."_ Anakin said flashing his signature smile at him,_ "That is quite alright, Knight Skywalker, let's go ahead and start your session."_ Master Tarita said inviting me into his office,_ "Goodbye Snips, I will be right back."_ Anakin said kissing me on my forehead as he walked away.

* * *

**Sorry, it is technically Saturday but I got distracted, sorry, also this is the last update on this story till next month, watch my account for the next story."**


	19. The first move

Chapter summary: The senators make their move and the Jedi start to move the Padawans, Younglings, Foundlings, and the injured off the planet.

I will be focusing on this story until I finish it then I'll move onto my own other stories

* * *

Padme.

The room was in an uproar again, people arguing about the war amongst other things, for the first time, I wasn't focusing on them, I was focusing on Palpatine, his face was a mask, it was completely blank, that's when I made my move, nodding to the others as I moved my pod up to take the floor, "Members of the Senate, High Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi contacted me earlier with evidence that Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano is innocent." I said as I put in the data chip and let it play as soon as it ended Palpatine got up and began to talk.

"With this new evidence presented, I clear Commander Ahsoka Tano of all charges, I also issue an apology to her for the stress and pain this has caused her." He said although I don't think he really meant it if his eyes that were currently filled with anger are anything to go by, "With this new evidence, I would like to declare that Chancellor Palpatine, Admiral Tarkin, and Commander Fox have mishandled this case, with that said, I call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Palpatine along with this." Bail said as he put in the chip with all of the evidence against him in it, chaos broke out again, people yelling in anger and confusion, I looked over at Riyo and Lux, both had Solomon faces, I knew they were thinking about the girl wh they had done so many reckless things with, force help me if he harms her.

"Along with the evidence that Master Kenobi gave me to clear Padawan Tano, he also gave me evidence that Chancellor Palpatine has been conspiring with the Sith from before the Clone wars began," I said putting the other chip, an outcry was heard, the truth finally heard.

* * *

Katooni.

"Master, what is going on? Why are do I have to leave?" I asked her as we moved to one of the Temple's many hanger bays, she sighed before knealing down in front of me, "something is going to happen, we have a plan but we don't know if it will work, if it doesn't, the Jedi order needs to survive, so the injured, the Younglings, Foundlings, low-level Padawans, and the elders will be moved to a Temple on Lothal." Master Allie said to me, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Okay." I said as we made our way to the hanger, "be brave for me, Katooni, everything will be alright, even if this plan doesn't work, there will still Jedi to help you grow." Master Allie said as I looked at the ship that we were walking towards, "Okay." I said she smiled at me before helping me get my bag, which had a couple of pairs of tunics and a few other essentials, onto the ship.

"Goodbye Master." I said, "Goodbye Katooni." She said before exiting the ship.

* * *

Short chapter I know, I'll make it up.

This story should only be a couple of more chapters long, I will focus on it until it is finished before moving onto The Pain we feel.


	20. The end

Chapter summary: Palpatine retreats into his office to plan, Dooku contacts the temple; Ahsoka and Barriss are transferred, Ahsoka has a breakdown and doesn't want to leave.

Okay, I am going on vacation this Friday, so this will be the last update until after August 13th, maybe the 15th, just for me to get settled again, also, it is not long after that, that I start school again so my updates will slow to monthly updates instead of me attempting weekly updates since I'm starting High School so my grades actually matter now if I want to get into the college I want.

* * *

Ahsoka.

Anakin and Master Plo were taking me to the hangers, Master Plo was actually carrying me because I wanted him to, "What's happening?" I asked as we entered the hangar bay, I heard Anakin sigh and Master Plo put me down, "Something is about to happen and the Council has decided that all of the younglings, foundlings, low-level Padawans, the elderly, and the injured off-world just in case the plan doesn't work." Anakin said to me, "Why am I leaving than? I'm not injured… that much, I can help." I said, "Unfortunately, Lil'Soka, your mental state will not allow it, your skill would be useful but we won't put you in any more danger." Master Plo said before they went aboard, I was taken to a room that had been modified to fit my needs, Master Sinube was already there to care for me, "Hello Padawan Tano."He said smiling at me, "Hello Master Sinube."I said bowing slightly to him.

"Snips, I want you to know that I love you as my little sister, I wouldn't trade these last few years with you for the galaxy, but I need to help them with what is going on, however, just in case I don't make it, I need you to promise me something." Anakin said to me putting his hand on my shoulder, tears were running down my face, "What?" I asked sniffling slightly, Anakin sighed before drawing me to his chest, "I want you to promise me that no matter what, you will never blame yourself for what might happen to me, Master Plo, or anyone else." Anakin whispered into my montral, I nodded into his chest, tears still streaming down my face, he withdrew me from his chest, he smiled at me before wiping away my tears and placing a kiss on my forehead, "No more tears, everything will be alright." He said before stepping aside to let Ploplo say his goodbyes as well.

"Lil' Soka, I am so sorry for never noticing what this war was doing to you, out of everyone, besides Skywalker, I should have noticed how much it was hurting you, I failed you in so many ways, so for that, I can never apologize enough, I can only tell you how much I love you and that I will always be there for you, even when I have joined the force." He said, "I don't blame you, I was hiding it from you, there was no way you could have known." I said this time I place a kiss on his forehead, though he did have to kneel in order for me to do so.

They left not long after, Master Sinube and I talked for a while before he decided it would be good for me to interact with my peers by taking me to a room that had been set up for the initiates, Padawans and the younger Knights [read: Padawans bumped up to Knight too soon due to the war, I immediately spotted O-Mar, Jinx, Petro, Katooni, Ganondi, Gungi, Zatt, and Byph on one of the many couches that were in the room, making my way over to them, I felt my worry for Anakin and Ploplo recede and peace make its way in.

* * *

Luminara.

The council decided to keep Ahsoka and Barriss separate unless they both express a want to rekindle their friendship, so they are on separate ships, Barriss has yet to be cleared for physical activity so she is in a wheelchair, I wheeled her into the ship, she was quiet, which she has always been quiet, but this seems a lot worse then it may have been previously, Ahsoka really did bring out the best in her, in ways, they are sisters, night and day, they go perfectly together, though I doubt Master Plo would be willing to adopt her, that probably won't stop them though, force, I hope they both recover from this.

"Master, I can sense your worry, please do not worry about me, I am fine." Barriss said to me, looking up to look at me, "We will talk in your room before I leave." I told her as I looked at a couple of Padawans who were glaring at Barriss, "Yes Master." She said, we finally arrived at her room.

"Barriss, the very first thing I want to tell is that Rig will be taking care of you, the next thing is that something is going to happen and we don't want the Jedi to go extinct if our plan does not work, so we are sending the younglings, padawans, low-level Knights, the inured, and the elderly off-world so that the Jedi order will survive even if the rest of us do not, and lastly, I want you to know how much I love you, I regret never being there as much as I should have, I pushed you away and told you to push down your emotions, and I am so so sorry, I will be better, that I promise you." I told her as I lent down to give her a hug and a kiss, "It was never your fault Master, it was whoever gave me that necklace and no matter what happened in the past, all we can do is move forward and do better." Barriss said as she grabbed my eyes and looked me in the eyes, "Such wisdom in one so young, you will surely outshine me, Barriss;Now I have to go, I'll be back……. My daughter." I said giving her one last kiss to the forehead before leaving, longing to have more time with her.

* * *

Mace.

After tracking down Asajj and forcing her to go with the others and leaving her and Gungi on the ships, I met up with the other Council members and Skywalker to storm Palpatine's office.

The battle has just begun.

* * *

Okay, I actually didn't even plan for this to be the last chapter in this fic but here it is my first completed fanfic ever, so I'm going on Vk and will not be active again until August 15th or somewhere around that there and I will not be focusing on the sequel to this one but instead will be finishing my other ones, as I said in my earlier Authors note, I will also slow to monthly updates once I start school again, you may get 2 or maybe even 3 updates in a month but it will not likely get above that.

Vote on what you want updated next.

The pain we go through.

Vader's order.

Those we trust can betray us.

The Loyalist and the Traitor.

Reassurance.

The Cry of the Missing.

Fallen Heroes.

Ahsoka's secret.

Macy Jalarod.

The wicked.

Co-parenting.

To find the truth.

To love and to cherish.

I may also rewrite the first few chapters and fix any plotholes in this sometime in the future so don't be alarmed if I replace a few chapters.


End file.
